This disclosure relates to articles having modified surfaces and, more particularly, to articles that are subject to ice formation and erosive conditions.
Surfaces of aircraft, power generation structures (e.g. wind and land based turbines) or other structures may collect moisture that can freeze and debit the performance and/or durability of the structure. The structure may also be subject to environmental erosion conditions that also, over time, can debit the performance and/or durability of the structure.
To address moisture collection, a structure may include an anti-icing or icephobic coating that reduces ice or water adhesion. To address erosion, a structure may include a hard coating. However, a challenge in the design of a structure that is subject to moisture collection and erosion conditions is that coatings that provide anti-icing properties do not provide erosion protection and, vice-versa, coatings that provide erosion protection do not provide anti-icing properties.